The Fight
by Chibi-Kaisie
Summary: **TRADUCCIÓN** - Original de CrystallicSky - Chase es forzado a darse cuenta que necesita mucho más a Jack de lo que Jack lo necesita a él. CHACK, ONESHOT, OOC-CHASE.


****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**The Fight**

**Original en**: **/s/4557048/1/The_Fight**

**Por: CrystallicSky**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

Revisado por: Krishna Corvus

**Disclaimer: Maldición, si me perteneciera Xiaolin Showdown, no **_**necesitaría**_** ir a la escuela, y pudiera dormir más de 4 -4.5 horas la noche. Dios, estoy cansada… ;.;**

**Advertencia(s): Lenguaje, ligeras menciones sexuales, pero de otra manera está bien.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¿Cómo te __**atreves **__a acusarme, Spicer? ¡Y en__** mi propio hogar**__!"_

"_Oh, bueno, ¡perdóname por saber que eres una completa __**puta**__!"_

"_No es de tu incumbencia con quién duerma!"_

"_Uh, sí, ¡pues, carajo que lo es! Estás __**conmigo;**__ no se __**supone **__ que estés durmiendo con alguien más, porque si lo haces, ¡significa que eres una __**puta**__ de dos tiempos, Chase!"_

"_Es __**todo**__, mocoso miserable; ¡ya no eres bienvenido en mi palacio! ¡__**Largo**__!"_

_Ojos rojos se ensancharon, mirando al hombre con vacío horror por un momento, pero no fue mucho después cuando se estrecharon en un ceño fruncido. "Bien", resopló, "¡jódete! No te necesito; puedo tener algo mejor."_

_El adalid se había reído. __"¿Algo mejor que yo? __No creo que __**puedas**__, Spicer."_

"_Tal vez no," el gótico había admitido, "pero siendo honesto, __**cualquiera**__ es mejor que un infiel."_

…

Dos meses.

Jack se había ido por _dos meses_.

Naturalmente, cuando había alejado a su joven amante, había pensado inmediatamente que el albino se quedaría alejado por cuando mucho un par de días, pronto volvería arrastrándose suplicando por perdón.

Claro, ¡_claro_ que Jack Spicer no podría _soportar_ más el estar alejado de su lado!

Pero…

Aparentemente podía.

Dos meses con absolutamente ninguna señal del gótico: sin visitas, sin llamadas, sin cartas, sin regalos de disculpa, _nada_.

Y dos meses sin señal del gótico habían dejado a Chase consigo mismo… sólo.

Se había acostumbrado _tanto_ a tener a Jack a su alrededor que incluso las pequeñas cosas parecían extrañas sin su presencia.

El desayuno no era desayuno sin una cansada protesta de '¿Dónde está el maldito café? ¡Juro por Dios, que lo mueves cada mañana!'

El entrenamiento no era entrenamiento sin ojos hambrientos en su semi-cubierto cuerpo, seguido pronto por la petición, "Sexo ¿por favor?"

La cena no era cena sin una arcada nauseabunda ante la visión de él consumiendo su sopa.

Incluso _leer un libro_ no era leer un libro sin las interrupciones cada dos segundos variando desde "¿Qué estás leyendo?" hacia "…¿Por qué _no_ vuelan los cerdos?"

Y por supuesto, la recámara no era la recámara sin un cálido y pálido cuerpo acurrucado bajo las sábanas, roncando ligeramente.

Después de la primera semana, Chase Young pensó que se había vuelto sordo.

Parecía que ya no había más sonido en su casa a menos que uno contara el del silencio, y ése era consumidor.

Después de la segunda semana, Chase Young creía que su visión estaba fallando.

Ya no había más color, al menos ninguno que _él_ pudiera ver, y todo se había vuelto opaco, gris opaco.

Cuando la tercera semana había pasado, Chase Young había cedido a la ira.

¿Cómo se _atrevía_ esa pequeña puta a sólo _abandonarlo_? No era de su incumbencia con quién tuviera o no tuviera sexo, ¡mucho menos era su lugar el _atreverse_ a cuestionarlo! Su lugar era en la recámara, ¡para ser su prostituta sin pago cuando fuera que el adalid sintiera darle tal privilegio!

Sin embargo, cuando el primer mes había pasado, Chase Young había cedido a la nada.

Sentía como si algo le había sido quitado, como con la pérdida de esta cosa, estuviera vacío por dentro, incompleto y nada más salvo la cosa que había perdido podía llenar ese vació que parecía estar devorándolo rápidamente desde sus adentros. Pareció ser mucho tiempo después antes que pudiera identificar que lo que estaba sintiendo era remordimiento.

Cinco semanas, y Chase Young estaba seguro que estaba enloqueciendo.

De vez en cuando, tendría que detenerse en medio de algo que estuviera haciendo debido al fantasma de su imaginación. ¿Esa era una risa haciendo eco en los pasillos, su amante incitándolo a ir a encontrarlo? No, sólo un grillo que había entrado. ¿Eran esos pasos en el vestíbulo, su albino regresaba a disculparse? No, simplemente sus guerreros caminando, últimamente en extremo inquietos con su amo. ¿Ese era un cuerpo durmiente a su lado en la cama que una vez había sido de ellos, regresando para brindarle compañía? Y una vez más, no, simplemente una almohada en una masa de sábanas.

La sexta semana le había traído algo completamente nuevo a Chase Young, y eso era culpa.

Si no hubiera 'engañado' a su amante, todavía estaría aquí. Si simplemente se hubiera disculpado y admitido su culpa, su amante todavía estaría aquí. Por culpa de su maldito orgullo, no estaba, y ahora su amante se había ido, tal vez con algún otro hombre que lo hiciera más feliz al ser leal.

El pensamiento de su Jack con otro hombre ya no infundía la rabia que una vez inspiró, y ahora sólo hacía que su pecho doliera.

Era alrededor de siete semanas en la que a Chase Young simplemente dejó de importarle.

Prácticamente cada habitación era un desastre de berrinches que había tenido alrededor de cuatro semanas atrás, pero ¿para qué limpiarla? De cualquier manera, no había nadie a excepción suyo viviendo en esas habitaciones, y menos le podía importar.

No había tocado ninguna comida o sustancia en largo tiempo, pero no importaba, porque para empezar no estaba muy hambriento.

Había dejado el régimen de Lao Máng Lóng, y había regresado a su forma de reptil, pero no había razón para mantener su hermosa ilusión humana si no había pareja que la admirara.

El dragón no había dormido en días, y estaba _tan_ cansado, pero no podía dormir. ¿Qué tal si su pareja regresaba mientras descansaba y se iba porque no estaba ahí para saludarlo? No, no, no, no… sin dormir…

Y, por lo tanto, lo había llevado hasta ahora, dos meses completos desde la discusión que habían causado una ruptura entre su amor y él; lo había dejado en un desesperado, hambriento, cansado y sobre todo, _destrozado_ lagarto rezando para que el muchacho algún día regresara con él.

Parecía que había sido una eternidad cuando regresó.

Jack fue muy discreto en toda la cosa, colándose tan silenciosamente que Chase no podía, en su condición, oírlo, verlo, u olerlo hasta que estaba inmediatamente ante el dragón que descansaba lastimosamente en el suelo.

Al principio, creyéndolo una fantasía, la bestia pudo hacer un poco más que mirarlo con amplios ojos dorados, pero cuando, por primera vez en dos meses, la voz de su amor lo saludó suavemente "Hola, bebé…" sabía que era real.

El reptil estaba horriblemente confundido, pero su pareja había regresado, ¡podía estar dándole otra oportunidad para disculparse!

Olvidando todos los pensamientos de su orgullo, se mantuvo bajo en el suelo, avanzando lentamente y arrastrándose sobre su estómago, con el fin de mostrar sumisión y obediencia. Cuando estaba justo a las botas del gótico, descansó su hocico en ellas, un lamento grave en su garganta como una humilde y suplicante petición por perdón.

Habría hablado, pero no estaba seguro que recordara cómo.

Jack retrocedió un paso antes de hincarse hacia el nivel de la bestia, asegurándose que estuvieran a igual postura, antes de acariciar con una mano sobre las hermosas escamas verdes. "¿No lo recuerdas, bebé?" se burló, presionándose contra el cuerpo del dragón de una manera incluso más sumisa que la que el lagarto había demostrado. "_Tú eres_ el alfa en esta relación."

Le tomó pocos segundos, pero sí, el reptil recordó, su pareja no _quería_ sumisión; él sólo quería lealtad, y si se le era dada, con gusto lo obedecería como su alfa, nuevamente.

Con ese pensamiento, la bestia se levantó ligeramente y tiró al joven hacia el suelo, sosteniéndolo con muy poca fuerza mientras se sentaba a horcajadas para verlo.

Jack sonrió gentilmente ante esto, alzó una mano y acarició su hocico. "Así está mejor."

Hubo silencio por lo que pareció ser mucho tiempo; Chase todavía no estaba seguro si podía formar palabras humanas sin sonar tonto así que no intentó, y Jack no tenía nada que decir.

Pronto, el dragón bajó su cabeza ligeramente para pasar su lengua con afección sobre la mejilla de su pareja.

El gótico rió ante esto frotando ligeramente la mandíbula de la bestia. "También te extrañé…"

…

Jack se las arregló para dirigir a Chase a su recámara, maniobrando con destreza alrededor de varias cosas astilladas y destrozadas y pronto terminó bajo una pila de suaves sábanas con un dragón acurrucado con fuerza a su alrededor.

La conducta del joven era muy suave y gentil, y el adalid lo apreciaba; no estaba seguro si estaba listo para tener al animado albino de regreso con él de una vez, y esta calma, gentileza eran muy útiles para aliviarlo sacándolo de su rutina.

Estaba seguro, ahora, que Jack no se iría nuevamente en un futuro cercano.

Cuando su pareja presionó un rápido beso en su hocico y fue a acurrucarse nuevamente en el espontáneo nido de sábanas y dragón, Chase decidió intentar hablar.

"Me… disculpo," habló, su voz un poco áspera por el desuso, "por traicionar… tu confianza…"

Jack lo miró por un momento. "Está bien."

"No…" el lagarto gruñó suavemente, "no lo está. Incluso cuando te _desterré_, _tú_ permaneciste fiel a _mí_." No podía oler un rastro de sexo, con hombre o mujer, sobre el gótico, y para un animal como él, era claro que no había tenido desde que dejó a su amante dos meses atrás.

"Sí, _está_ bien, Chase," aseguró, "apuesto que has más que aprendido tu lección. Aparte si no significara más para ti que una noche, hubieras estado con _ella_ todo este tiempo y no _me_ necesitarías."

"Te necesito," dijo inmediatamente y serio, "Te necesito tanto como nunca he necesitado a otro. No me abandones de nuevo; no estoy seguro que pueda soportarlo."

"¿Incluso si me alejas personalmente?" el muchacho bromeó.

"¿Desde cuándo _eso _te ha detenido, Spicer?"

Ante ese comentario, Jack rió totalmente. "Tienes razón," concedió, acariciando una vez más con su mano las escamas de su amante, "ahora, la primera cosa en la mañana, desayunarás (incluyendo esa _vomitada_ que de alguna manera soportas) y tomarás un baño, después del cual tu y yo nos romperemos el trasero volviendo este chiquero de nuevo a un palacio, ¿entendido?"

Ojos de oro de reptil miraron al joven por un tiempo. "Estoy complacido que hayas regresado a casa," dijo por fin.

El gótico le sonrió. "Eres un completo _desastre_ sin mí, bebé; _Tenía_ que volver."

Chase no dijo nada, simplemente ronroneó con satisfacción y descansó pesadamente sobre su Jack, capaz de realmente _dormir_ por la primera vez en semanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Una idea muy aleatoria que involucraba a un bastante Chase OoC, pero de todos menos la escribí porque soy una maldita masoquista, y quiero trabajar en un billón de cosas al mismo tiempo para que pueda estar incluso **_**más**_** cansada de lo que ya estoy. **

**Lamento el super-OoC-Chase; ignórenlo, ¡por favor! XD**

**.**

**.**

**11-08-10**


End file.
